Beat "Levanin" Oddmund
Appearance Appearance: Levanin is a 23 year old Afro American male, brown skin, He stands at 6'2" (6'5" at tip of horns) and weights 215 lbs. He has blood red eyes which he usually hides from himself so he'll usually have his sunglasses on him somewhere, two darker stream shaped birth marks under his eyes , he has twin horns protruding from his head, and a Dark Brown Afro, where he stores his toys for easy transportation usually lego toys as its easy to hide and carry due to size and they make it past the metal detectors with ease. Personality Levanin is extremely childish, but is also quie humble and is willing to help in any way he can, and anyone, even random strangers. Levanin also has a serious side that will snap on when anyone tells him to "get serious" or when he knows hes in a life threatening situation. He will he go as far as to scold or talk down upon those who are still joking around even while knowing hes last person to be saying something. This level of seriousness also turns off just as fast as it comes on, sometimes becoming presumptive in believing a situation is resolved. Levanin isnt the fastest thinker or the first to get things, hes better with a stragey and infomation on an opponet, but training for 5 years with several masters has helped that. The 2 things Levanin hates the most are when people touch or grab his horns unnecessarily and the sight of unnecessary blood spillage causing a bull like rage. Has A chocolate milk addiction. Fullbring "Toys grow up" allows Levanin to take any toy or object categorized as a toy and change it into what its a based off, real or not, When he activates his fullbring the first change falls into a category and he cannot use another Fullbring form change from another until he deactivates all the previous which can be done simultaneously. Also What and how much he can change is dependent upon the size and complexity of the object the toy turns into. (i.e. he can create multiple swords or guns, but only one play set world) Techniques: I Can Swing My Sword: Any toy based upon a melee type weapons ranging from sword to pole arms to shields. Targeted and Firing: Any projectile based toys that needs ammo. Guns, bows, cannons, etc etc. : Ammo types *Fire Balls, for rapid fire with burning effet. *Icicle spikes, for precision shots *Wind, for huge air gusts and razor wind shots *Fire and Wind ammo type can be charged for large single shot :: The Original Toy: A more specific affinity item for Levanin that is actually a stick. The perfectly shaped stick in his mind which is just his representation of the first toy. It the only object in the world that can fall in two categories as it has the ability to become a long sword with a serrated edge or turn into a cannon which fires a cero like beam infused with green bringer fire causing and explosion. This Ammo type can be used by all "Targeted and Firing" weapons in the "future." You Came to the Wrong Neighborhood Motherfucker: Levanin has to physically touch friend(s) or foe(s) a like placing a seal, which slowly binds to the target more and more, on them and then when activated he can pull them and himself into a play-set world which has various effects and looks dependent upon what the realm reflects. Can be broken by breaking the seal physically or if my opponent has more seijuu than me then they can reverse the binding process of the seal to release themselves. The rate at which the seal can be reversed and removed is dependant upon the difference in seijuu; 1-4 will take 7 to 10 turns, 5-9 will take 7-5 turns, 10 points or more can be done in one or two turns. Bodily harm that can heal naturally (i.e burns, cuts, etc) will not be present when returning to reality, however Any pain, fatuige, severe permanent damdge (severed body parts and such), or any death not cause by the field will apply back in reality. Non-Combat Fullbring Abilities: Vehicles: can take toys that fall under a generalized "vehicle" category even unorthodox vehicles such as hovercrafts to giant robots, though the bigger and more complicated the object conversion the more reiryoku needed and reiatsu exerted leaving Levanin in weak to near death status, thus not used in battle. Has been practiced enough that he can change a car instantly but it will fail to work properly thus causing it to be used for crushing and weight purposes. Summoning or Other: everything else that doesn't fall into the above categories. Capable of changing or "summoning" a toy into a living creature, though it takes some of his own life force an ads it too summon said creature which is now enough to sustain life if it stay as a stuffed animal with move ability and can now communicate to the spiritually aware. ability to bring one completely to life is still a work in progress. Equipment On body at any time *4 Lego hook blade* *1 Lego Sword and Shield set* *2 Pairs of play set dual swords* (total of 4) *20 lego Kunai (very easily lost) *4 Toy cap guns, short barrel Currently in inventory *6 Reishi Bomb *2 Reishi Knife Manipulations Bringer Weapon LvL 25: Used to naturally increase power from his various weapons even while they're still a toy. Bringer Lightning LvL 30: Using batteries found in several toys, he'll use one and toss it and create an electrical bird carge shape to entrap and shock the target. Bringer Tomb LvL 30: Using the earth beneath someone he entombs them in coffin made of rock. Back-story Levanin grew up in Lebanon, Oregon. he discovered his fullbring at a young age playing sword fight with his friend when he accidentally changed his toy sword into a real sword killing his friend. Falling into a depression from his friends death, his friend was able to visit him, before an unknown shinigami preformed a konso, telling Levanin to not be sad and to use his abilities fight like the good guys. At 17 he received his invitation to Xcution but knew his rich parents wouldn't let him leave to go and fight monsters somewhere. The day after his 18th birthday he told his parent he was leaving, exclaiming "i'll prove that your both wrong, this is something i was meant to do". Now most Xcutioners head straight there but Levanin knew with his lack of skill he be of no use so he traveled the world for the next 5 years learning every weapon style he could, but was only able to master the long sword due to constantly getting kick out of a for some childish antic or breaking something. His long sword training which was self taught to fill in the gaps left by his old long sword master. Other Points Earned: 7 Point Total: 57 Strengths: Exemplary versatility, general weapons master for both melee and ranged weapons, claims to be a great tag team partner for anyone, Multilingual from traveling the world, can pilot all most vehicle. Weaknesses: has only mastered the long sword, has no hand to hand combat training and takes it pretty hard to heart, his childishness has gotten him into trouble in and out of battle, horns can be a bothersome. Category:Fullbringer